Love Love Love
by Elie morgane-NaNa
Summary: one shot hermioneron


Enfin !

- Ron… Ron ? RON ! Hurla Harry.

Ron était en train de rêvasser, affalé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Les yeux dans le vague, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Ron ! Tu m'entends ! GGGrrrrr ! Tu pourrais sortir de ton fantasme… et m'écou…

- Hein ? Mon fantasme ? Quel fantasme ? De quoi tu parles enfin ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ouais ouais… fais l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Euh… non, non pas du tout ! Continua à affirmer Ron, les joues rouges.

- Hum… et si je te dis… Her…

- NON ! PPPFFFF ! Pourquoi tu veux que je fanta… que je rêve, hum… sur Hermione ! Attends… Harry sérieusement, Hermione ? Notre Hermione ? Aha, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais sérieusement euh… fantasmer… sur Hermione ? S'écria Ron d'un air sidéré.

- Hum hum… Sérieusement Ron… OUI !

- Harry ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Ron.

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à se diriger vers la sortie… puis finalement se retourna vivement vers son ami, Harry.

- Comment tu le sais, finit par demander Ron, le visage baissé.

Harry partit dans un énorme fou rire.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle ! HARRY ! ARRETE DE RIRE ! Hurla Ron.

- Excuse-moi ! Non vraiment désolé ! Et bien, tu sais, la façon dont tu la regardes… dont tu parles d'elle… lorsque nous sommes que tout les deux bien sûr ! Expliqua Harry avec un large sourire.

- Ouais… mais à chaque fois qu'on se parle, on se dispute…je sais pas comment lui dire… comment lui faire comprendre… et puis elle ne ressent pas…_ ça_ pour moi…

- Ecoute Ron… un seul conseil… lance-toi ! Sinon… tu ne sauras jamais…

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa Ron, seul, dans la salle commune. Ron s'installa, de nouveau, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer ses sentiments… De toute manière, elle, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain. Il était un simple ami, il en était sûr. En plus, ils se disputaient toujours sur tout ! Comment pouvaient-ils s'entendre… ! Et puis, elle le considérait comme un triple idiot qui rate tout et qui ne sait rien sur rien ! Alors qu'elle…

- Ron… ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Son cœur allait exploser, elle était là, en face de lui, c'était le moment ou jamais ! NON NON NON ! Il ne pouvait pas !

- Ronald… ?

- QUOI ! Aboya Ron.

Non mauvais début Ron, mauvais début ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver !

- Ohhh ! Ca va ! Je te laisse tranquille ! S'énerva Hermione, visiblement vexée.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! Expliqua Ron agacé.

- Ah… A quoi ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Ehhhh ! Tu te calmes !

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda à son tour Ron.

- Moi… ? Euh… Ben euh… je, hum, je voulais simplement… euh… récupérer mes affaires ! Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama Hermione, avec un petit rire gêné. Elle s'approcha de la table, et y récupéra ses nombreux livres. Ils étaient entrés en 6ième année, et Hermione avait encore plus de cours qu'avant, pensa Ron en la fixant d'un air attendri. Elle était tellement adorable avec tous ces livres sur les bras.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder bêtement ? Demanda Hermione, agressive.

- Hein ? Je te regardais pas bêtement ! Je me disais simplement que tu avais beaucoup de livres… comme d'habitude ! Se défendit Ron.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors…et ben… tu es adorable avec tous ces livres sur les bras ! Avoua Ron.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! Oh mon dieu ! Pensa Ron.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Hermione, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- Moi ? Euh… j'ai rien dit… rien dit du tout ! S'affola Ronécarlate.

Il commençait déjà à courir vers la sortie, pour échapper à l'ultime humiliation.

- Mais Ron, attends ! S'écria Hermione. Ne t'enfuis pas ! RONALD WEASLEY ! RESTE ICI ! Hurla presque Hermione.

- Non… s'il te plait Hermione…. Laisse-moi partir… Supplia Ron, désespéré.

- Alors… hum… tu me trouves… adorable ?

- Oui… répondit Ron, la voix toute petite… oui, je te trouve aussi… jolie… très jolie…et belle ! Tu es contente ? Ca te satisfait, je me suis ridiculisé, tu me laisses partir maintenant ? Tu vas pouvoir te moquer !

- Mais non, arrête ! Arrête de dire ça ! S'écria Hermione, je ne vais pas me moquer !

- Ah oui ? Tu ne vas pas te moquer ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Ah… et bien euh… tant mieux ! Répondit Ron, la tête baissée.

- Hum… Ron ?

Ron releva la tête et constata qu'Hermione s'était approchée.

- Ron, continua la jeune fille, je dois te dire quelque chose moi aussi.

- Ah oui…

- Oui… ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que j'y pense… et je n'en peux plus de le garder pour moi… en fait, tout à l'heure je ne suis pas venue pour… récupérer mes livres… Avoua Hermione.

Ron l'écoutait attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres, impatient d'entendre la suite.

- En fait j'étais venue pour te dire quelque chose… je ressens des trucs… qu'en général… on ne ressent pas pour les amis… euh… tu comprends ?

- Oui… je crois… en fait ce que tu veux dire… c'est que… tu es folle de moi ? Demanda Ron, amusé.

- Ronald !

- Hum… excuse-moi Her-mignonne !

- GGGRRRR ! JE T'AIME IDIOT ! VOILA, JE L'AI DIT ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Moi aussi…je t'aime Hermy…Avoua Ronà son tour.

- Alors… maintenant qu'on a dit ce qu'il fallait… qu'on se dise… euh... Commença Hermione.

- On s'embrasse ? Finit Ron.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent… puis se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ron, maladroit se baissa lentement vers Hermione, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long frisson les parcourut. Instinctivement, ils s'enlacèrent et leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus profond, Ron serra un peu plus fort Hermione dans ses bras. Ce baiser est génial, pensa Ron. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pourrait être aussi bien ! Des frissons le parcouraient tout le long du dos, il se sentait tout bizarre... OOOHHH NONNN ! Pas ça… non non non, faites qu'elle ne remarque rien, faites qu'elle ne sente rien !

- RON ?

Trop tard… !

- Euh… je suis désolé… vraiment désolé… !

Hermione le regardait très amusée.

- Oh Ron… ne t'excuse pas… c'est pas grave… hum… c'est… bien….

- Ah…c'est bien…

- Oui…

- Euh… oui, mais c'est gênant pour moi ! S'exclama Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Hum… oui… sûrement… Ron ?

- Oui… ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble… tout ça ?

- Oui… j'espère ! En tout cas moi j'en ai envie !

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre ! S'exclama Hermione, en riant.

Ron baissa la têteécarlate, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui, et l'enlaçait.

- Alors… on recommence… pour être sûr… de nos sentiments, je veux dire ! Demanda Ron, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ronald Weasley ! Et bien et bien…Je ne vous savais pas si curieux ! S'exclama Hermioneà moitié sérieuse.

- Et bien si, Mademoiselle Granger, je suis une personne très curieuse ! Répliqua Ron, les joues un peu rouges.

- Bon, et bien, nous allons satisfaire votre curiosité Monsieur Weasley ! Je ne voudrais pas vous frustrer ! Lui répondit Hermione, tout en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Tout en riant, Ron caressa la joue d'Hermione, et commença à l'embrasser. Alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, une entrée fracassante les arrêta nette.

- AAAAAHHHH ! AHA AHA AHA ! J'en étais sûr !

- HARRY ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

Harry se tenait devant eux, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Enfin ! S'écria t'il.


End file.
